The Next Generation
by tiny-ninja
Summary: What happens when the Naruto gang get together and have kids?These are the adventures of the new ninja!The Narto pairing that created these kids are:NaruHina,SasuTema,SakuGaara,TenTenNeji,InoShika,and InoSai. yeah,that'lll be in the story later. My first!


Dis claimer:i do not own Naruto,just their kids...i mean...well you know wht i mean....

The next generation

I walked through the streets of Suna proudly. I was visiting my two cousins, who were technically royalty, which in my world, made me royalty. My uncle Gaara was the Kazekage of Suna, and I and my brother Daichi were here to lead our cousins to our home town, Kohona, for orientation. They would train as ninja in our village.

"Ayumu!"Mesumi screamed as she ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"Mesumi-Chan! Hi! It's uh, good to see you too…"

"Ayumu-Chan, we have so much to talk about! Comon nee-san!"Mesumi tugged on her older brother's sleeve and slapped him. "Say hi to your cousins you no-courtesy pig!"

"Uh...hi Ayumu…Daichi…"I waved at my cousin Sasuke. He was named after my dad, who was a great childhood crush to my aunt.

"Sasuke!"Daichi smiled.

"So where's aunt Temari?"

I sighed. Our mom had wanted to go, so she could meet with her brother, but she had been called over for something she didn't even had to come instead.

"Mom is…busy…dad came with instead." Daichi said, almost reading my thoughts.

I sighed inside. "Comon lets go, or we'll miss the orientation completely."

We ran until we finally reached our humble little village again.

"Mesumi stays with me in my room, and Sasuke, you can stay with Daichi."I told them. Daichi fished his claws into his left arm, and I cringed at the pain it gave me. I glared at Daichi." be nice."I muttered under my breathe. Daichi wasn't the nicest to our cousin, mostly because Sasuke was so terribly shy. "oh…"I cringed internally.

Mesumi shook my arm." Ayumu-Chan! Look!"She smiled deviously and pointed across from us.

"Masahiro-kun…"My face burned a bright red, and twiddled with my fingers.

Masahiro walked by me, with his new headband wrapped around his arm like Nasa-san.

He smiled to himself and waved at me. I waved back, flushed.

Daichi laughed."I don't know what you see in so timid. And you make it so obvious."I dug my nails into my left arm. Daichi flinched. "Shut up, nee-san. Don't say it so loud."I hissed.

"Ayumu!"Daichi growled.

"Comon we'll be late for orientation."I finally said. And we walked together to our academy.

I haltered to a stop when I ran into Masahiro. My almost-gone blush had reappeared.

"Ayumu! You look nice in your headband!"

I giggled. "yeah…same to you…I guess…"I blushed harder at how stupid I felt. I wasn't normally this shy. Only near Masahiro-kun…

**A/N: I have a feeling that it would help if maybe you guys had an idea of whose kids these kids are from and what they look like. Okay, I'm going to explain some characters that haven't been introduced yet but you'll see them.**

**Ayumu- Temari and Sasuke's kid. Golden hair with a bi of black around the tips. It's short with a side bang but strips of long hair in the front (like Hinata's strands of hair, y'know.)On her right arm up to her elbow she has a wrapping. She has white shorts and a dress like Temari's (but it hands on to one shoulder) when she was younger (that means not Shippuden) but the dress is dark blue (the colors come from Sasuke!)And her head band is dark blue and worn Sakura style. It has both the hidden leaf villages sigh and also the hidden sand's sign.**

**Daichi-Ayumu's twin. Golden hair period. The same outfit Sasuke had (no joke kids, oh and same hair style except Daichi has bangs.)A same headband sign as Ayumu but it's placed across his forehead this time.**

**Masahiro-Ino and Sai's kid (this is rumored though…scandal is yet to be revealed.)Really pale hair with bangs, only curling a bit at like, 3 strands. Black eyes. Fishnet shirt, but a grey sweater Shippuden Hinata style (more masculine though. No way is my Masahiro going to be girly!)Black long pants and a dark blue headband on his arm like Shikamaru's.**

**Haruna- Naruto and Hinata's kid. She has dark auburn hair where the bang is long and splits in 3 so that the middle one is between her eyes. White eyes. She has a sweater that is a light purple and it has sleeves that end right about where her elbow is at, but a tad below it. Fishnet sleeves are exposed at that has dark blue long pants, and her headband is dark blue (they all are.)And is tied around her neck.**

**Yukiko-Neji and ten ten's kid. White eyes, temari style bangs, buns, and curvy steams of hair coming from out the buns, which are dusty brown.**

**Mesumi-Sakura and Gaara's kid. She has red hair, green eyes, and wears a long kimono with semi-short sleeves that are replaced by fishnet. Her headband and bangs are Sakura style, and the rest of her hair is wavy and goes to the middle of her back.**

**Y'know, I'm sick of describing so I'll try to describe the characters left in the best way in the story. I want to write some more stories…**

Masahiro-kun…he's the one I like…I'm sure everyone can tell, but I'm not sure if he knows how I feel. If he did…

Daichi shook me from my daydream subtly. "Go on and sit with go sit with Daitaro and Haruna."

I blushed as I realized Masahiro had asked me to sit with him…"yeah of course!"I went to got walk with Masahiro. We sat in the back, far out in the left of the room, farthest from the door. I felt sick with butterflies that were starting to get claustrophobic from being inside my stomach.

Eventually my mom gets up. She sighed an exaggerated sigh when she saw me. Then she started to introduce our teams.

"Team 4: Haruna Uzumaki, Yukiko Hyuuga, and, "mom sighed a bit, out of relief I guess."Daichi Uchiha."

"team 5: Ayumu Uchiha, Daitaro Uzumaki, and," she let out another small sigh."Masahiro Ton."

I felt a nudge on my cursed arm. "awesome! Ayumu were in the same team!"

I grinned oafishly and nodded. "yeah .I wonders who our sensei will be."

"And that's our teams. You will meet your sensei after lunch. "She mouthed to me and Daichi:"I need to talk to you two."

**A/N and that's it for now. My first ever fanfic so be kind please!**

**Bye!**


End file.
